User talk:Bluehat8
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?''' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Awesome3000 (Talk) 20:14, October 19, 2012 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. BUT I'M NOT!!! Hello Hey Bluehat8, nice to meet you and welcome to the MLN Wiki, if you need any rank 1 items, I can help you out. Hugh-Z (talk) 01:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hugh! You have a spare millstone or two I can use? Or a couple beavers. Bluehat8 (talk) 10:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll send some of each. Hugh-Z (talk) 01:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Congratz on making rank 2, if you need any help with treason beavers or milstone modules I can help you there along with rank 3 which is really hard. Hugh-Z (talk) 01:36, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I need 1 more millstone if you have one. Thanks! Bluehat8 (talk) 12:00, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll send you one in about 5 hours times, when I have school lunch. :) Hugh-Z (talk) 23:26, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sent :) Hugh-Z (talk) 03:26, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, got it! Thanks alot!!! Bluehat8 (talk) If you need anymore help just ask and I'll see what I can do. Do you have the Electric Dam module yet? Or do you need an historic story thing? Hugh-Z (talk) 01:14, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I need a heroic story; if you have one, that would be great! Bluehat8 (talk) 20:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sent and I'll click your electric dam, if you want you can put a few clicks on my trio performence module. Hugh-Z (talk) 03:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I sure will! Bluehat8 (talk) 20:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Cool, if you need anymore help I would be happy to do so. I will also put up my windmill and millstone module when you need them. :) Hugh-Z (talk) 01:11, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I definitely would like the windmill module right now. PS I clicked a ton of your modules like 20 times :) Bluehat8 (talk) 11:39, November 9, 2012 (UTC) The windmill module is up now. You might need to collect red bricks for the next rank, go to that Fitzy guys page and buy the factory module, you earn 50 red bricks a day. :) Hugh-Z (talk) 02:24, November 10, 2012 Thanks a million, I got the blueprint. And yes, I've got 2 factory module rank 2's on my page (you get them from Milmano) I am rank 2 you know... and I need 3 more millstones! Bluehat8 (talk) 15:32, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Now to save up for the blueprint, ohh my bad and yeah I know your rank 2, I'll send you 3 millstones soon. I can help you with rank 3 because I have all the cars. You need 60 first place ribbons and I have 60 just by helping people with this rank because I had trouble with it and I got help :) Hugh-Z (talk) 00:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Is there anything you need? :) Hugh-Z (talk) 02:50, November 12, 2012 (UTC) In 2 days I will have a hurling module on my page and I'd like it if you hurled with me; I neede the Giant's Hat Masterpiece Blueprint. Thanks again! Bluehat8 (talk) 11:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Scratch thatm I just set the module up. Hurl away! PS Got a Sapphire from your modules, plus a pipe :D Bluehat8 (talk) 14:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll click it for you today, you keep the sapphire and pipe for when your rank 4 and 5 :) Hugh-Z (talk) 23:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you going to add stuff to your profile page? I could give you a little help. By the way is the Message Boards Wiki any good? I've checked it a few times but am not 110% sure weather I want to dedicate my luch time to visiting it everyday. B+C=P Hugh-Z (talk) 07:13, November 13, 2012 (UTC) It's pretty good. They're updating though... good chance for some edits. Don't ask for promotions; there's at least, what, almost 300 people on there??? No really! I'm on there a ton; they do have chat so we could chat I guess... btw what time is your lunch time and what timezone are you in? Bluehat8 (talk) 11:35, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I might join then, my time zone is EST (Eastern Standart Time) I'm online from about 9:00am - 3:00pm EST and my luch starts at 12:55pm - 1:45pm but I can't go online today at lunch time because I go home for "study" at 1:00pm, I have access to a laptop all day. :D Hugh-Z (talk) 23:47, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I clicked your hurling module again and you should have the blueprint, good luck with rank 3. Hugh-Z (talk) 02:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Got it! I'm currently 2 blue bricks away from building the masterpiece... I'm going to try to win a HOP arcade module to get 10 bricks... or wait like 30 minutes and harvest them from my page... but thanks for the good luck! :) Bluehat8 (talk) 11:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratz, you might like to start early with collecting sapphires, rubys and diamonds because you have to collect loads of them for the next rank. To increase your chances of getting them mailed to you, find someone with few friends or do a B/C deal. When you want it I can put up my tyre module so you can earn some. Also I'm pretty sure you are -14 hours compared to my time. Anyway congratulations again and as always if you need help just ask :D Hugh-Z (talk) 09:38, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a ton! If you'd like, you could block your friends and do a B/C deal with me... and I guess give you half the items or something customary like that. I'm really thankful that you've been helping me out; I'm already rank 3 :D Bluehat8 (talk) 21:35, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah got 6 tires already! Thanks!!! Bluehat8 (talk) 21:47, November 16, 2012 (UTC) HERE IS A SECRET PRESS HERE and you can get a faster way to grow stuff, plaus the LEGO Club magazine badge blueprint :D Bluehat8 (talk) 21:36, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I've never done a B/C deal, and I would feel bad blocking someone because I've been blocked by someone before. I have only a few friends anyway and my little brother is on there too, if you want to add him, Buddy-1 is his user. I'll send you some more tyres soon (lol, we spell tyres differently but they're both right) I'll check out the magazine thing on Moday because my internet is slow. Instead of B/C I will click your modules when you need items and I'll send them to you. You are very welcome and I'm greatful that you appreciate it. :) Hugh-Z (talk) 05:41, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I will add your brother. Oh and you should please click on that link I worked hard to get it and you're the first one I'm telling (you don't need a fast internet for it, you just need to be logged into your LEGO.com account). I have enough tires for a couple days, and I'm clicking on your Merchobot some; I already have 6 tires (or tyres, they're both correct :P ) Bluehat8 (talk) 11:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll click it now. We can only get satelite internet and it gets obscured by clouds and we have a storm here. Thanks for telling me this first because Australians have to pay for the magazine and I need a lot of red bricks for rank 7. As for the tyres I sent you they should be enough. If your not working to help anyone just buy one of each car then buy two racecar rank 3's and you can earn all the ribbons from my module. I clicked your stunt track rank 1 module so now you can get the race track rank 2 module. I'll keep talking to you on this wiki. Hugh-Z (talk) 22:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blue, I heard what happened and I hope you stay on this Wiki atleast. LOL I really don't know what to type, I've been planning to type something but it all just sounds wrong, so I'll just say that you should stay just like a whole lot of other people have said. Hugh-Z (talk) 02:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll definitely stay then ;) And thanks for your gifts!!! Bluehat8 (talk) 20:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool, you can get the stunt rank 2 now. By the way you have to edit your games in page editor so I can play them, lol right now all you have is a heap of blank games. My brother has the Destructoid game and I could get him to sat it up so you's can make a game circle and you don't lose any arcade tokens. So he plays yours 5 times, you harvest your's and click his 5 time and so on. But only if you want to. :) Hugh-Z (talk) 00:16, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't set them up yet :( Well actually I did, except for the Concert 1 and also thanks for racing the cars :) Bluehat8 (talk) 11:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC) That's okay but I wasted a token on them. ;) Hugh-Z (talk) 00:45, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that :( Bluehat8 (talk) 12:29, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Your nearly finished :) that race track module didn't want me to win ;) You can buy the stunt rank 3 car and click my module until you get 60 victories and then use that car for your stunt track. Hugh-Z (talk) 00:36, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Do what? (In the hidden thing.) I know I'm almost finished :D I only have 10 victory ribbons though :( Bluehat8 (talk) 14:18, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah the hidden thing I got it to work on my page :).Just click my stunt track rank 3 when your ready and I'll reset it the next day. I could maybe put my race car rank 3 track up too if you want it. Hugh-Z (talk) 01:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC)